


Viendo llover

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [7]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro, para darle el regalo de cumpleaños que había comprado. Un regalo que llevaba semanas de retraso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viendo llover

Ese día, Tenma había acompañado a Alone al bosque. Fue por pura insistencia de Alone y porque sabía que se aburriría si se quedaba solo vagando en el pueblo, por no decir que se preocuparía. Además, era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro, para darle el regalo de cumpleaños que había comprado. Un regalo que llevaba semanas de retraso.

Habían caminado hasta encontrar un lugar que a Alone le gustara, lo cual se traducía en caminar y caminar durante medio día. Después de dar muchas vuelta, Alone eligió un claro del bosque. Sacó el óleo y lo puso en un bastidor que fijó en su brazo izquierdo, ordenó sus pinturas por tonalidades y los pinceles por tamaños.

Tenma lo observó por un rato. Era mucho más interesante ver el dibujo que Alone hacía que ver el paisaje real, de algún modo parecía que todo saldría del óleo y comenzaría a respirar por cuenta propia. Eso duró hasta que le empezó a dar hambre a Tenma y comió más de la mitad de lo que habían llevado. Alone sólo escuchó lo que suponía era un  _¿qué? Aún estoy en crecimiento_ , porque a Tenma no se le entendía nada con tanta comida en la boca.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llover. Tenma ayudó a Alone a guardar las cosas como fuera, porque si el precioso cuadro se mojaba, la excursión no habría tenido mucho sentido.

—Ven —dijo Tenma tomando el óleo y asegurándose de que no se mojara—, vi una cueva no muy lejos de aquí.

Alone apenas asintió antes de seguirlo.

Corrieron entre los árboles y, a pesar de todo, cuando llegaron a la cueva estaban empapados. Tenma puso el cuadro en el suelo para revisar los daños e hizo una mueca cuando notó que una esquina estaba mojada.

—Alone, lo siento. Tu cuadro… —Señaló la pequeña mancha que había provocado el agua.

—Oh. —Se limitó a decir Alone observando el cuadro, pensaba que no era una gran pérdida. Después de todo el cuadro no había sido la principal razón para salir con Tenma. Pero cuando volteó a ver a Tenma y vio su rostro preocupado y decepcionado, decidió que debía decir algo más—. Bueno, no te preocupes, aún se puede arreglar.

Pero Tenma no pareció sentirse mejor.

—Mira, vamos a sentarnos en lo que pasa la tormenta, porque parece que durará un rato —dijo Alone sentándose en el rincón más seco de la caverna y observando la lluvia caer.

Tenma se sentó junto a él y se repitió a sí mismo que ése era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Alone —dijo dudoso y sacó de su bolsillo un botecito con pintura, como la pintura roja que los niños habían roto hacía dos meses—, toma.

Alone la observó unos segundos antes de tomarla, no sabía muy bien cómo agradecérselo a Tenma, así que solo le sonrió. Para Tenma eso bastó.


End file.
